


Promises Kept

by AKingForAQueen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Shepard Survives (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKingForAQueen/pseuds/AKingForAQueen
Summary: I just finished a new Mass Effect play through and my Shepard lived this time, which left me wanting more. This is exploring what happens after the fact. There are no Reaper threats. The world is seemingly at peace. Shepard survives.
Relationships: EDI/Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Feron/Liara T'Soni, Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing about this seemed right. 

Kaidan Alenko sat in privacy in the captain’s quarters of the Normandy. He was sitting at the desk, her desk. Her terminal was open in front of him. His eyes had glanced over emails he had sent to her over the course of the mission, including the one he had sent to her after Horizon. The idea of what he told her made him angry now. So much time wasted. He could have had nearly an entire extra year with her. Kaidan thought of what he would give for that. He realized almost instantly he would die for that. Everything was so much more painful sitting here in her quarters. It was still raw. He still held out hope even, however false he knew it was. They hadn’t found her body. Yet, there was a good chance there wasn’t even anything left to find. They had placed the name on the memorial wall on the third floor of the Normandy. The nameplate read Commander Shepard. He had been the one to place it. And now, here he was. Everyone giving him plenty of room apart from Joker, who felt the need to check on him. 

His eyes looked up at the other half of the quarters. Only days ago, he had kissed her just there on the small couch, distracting her away from her work with a quick drink. He thought of how she had felt as she straddled him. Kaidan had felt so alive in that moment. And then they had fallen asleep, only for her to wake up. He knew she had dreamt of something bad. But she wouldn’t tell him what it was. 

Part of him wondered had he made it to the beam with her, could he have saved her the way that she had saved him so many times.... but notably on Virmire. He never got the chance to ask her if she had loved him even here. Tactically, it had made sense for her to rescue Ashley. Yet she came back for him. And when he was downed on the battlefield, she pushed him to safety aboard the Normandy. He felt his throat catch when he thought about that final exchange between them. Her face rested on his palm momentarily. She had once again told him she loved him and ordered him to stay safe. She refused him to come with her. Every ounce of him wanted to still push with her, but Kaidan by then was held back by Garrus as the Normandy pulled out. 

And what was Kaidan doing now? Anderson had contacted him. There was to be a memorial. And considering their relationship, Anderson thought him best to speak on Shepard as a person. It wasn’t just paying honor to her tributes. It was about paying honor to her as an individual. He knew without a doubt, there was no other like her in this galaxy. Even when he thought she was dead and Cerberus was rebuilding her, he couldn’t move past her. Despite every effort he had made to try. He would dream of that first night together before they went through the relay from Ilos. And now? He didn’t just dream of her. He saw her in everything. Everywhere. His grief was consuming him. 

He pushed away from the desk and walked down the couple of stairs. Kaidan took a moment to observe the fish swimming around in the tank before he headed to her bed. Dropping to his knees, his hand felt around under her bed. Finally, he stumbled upon the handle of her footlocker. He had known it was there. Yet, he hadn’t had the heart to open it yet. He wasn’t sure what he would find. After all, during her time with Cerberus, when he had turned her away, she had sought comfort with another. He was angry with himself over that as well, not her. It was the drell assassin he hadn’t met named Thane. What if he found remnants of her time with him? He wasn’t sure if he could handle it. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and emptied the contents on the bed. 

The very first thing he found made him smile. It was a photo of their crew when they were first assigned to the Normandy. Long before the Reapers, when they were eager to explore the galaxy. They were so young. And even then, he remembered, she filled out her suit in the most wonderful of ways. If he was honest with himself, he had always been attracted to her. She had always had that fire. That spark. He saw it, even when she didn’t. In the picture he had his arm around her as they stood in the middle. Kaidan remembered taking it. That one physical gesture had made him nervous as hell. 

The next piece gave him pause. It was her original N7 helmet. He recognized an insignia she had burned into it. It gave him pause due to the way it had been ravaged. Kaidan’s body grew cold as he remembered the first time he had lost her. She turned away from him to go back for Joker, once again urging him to go to safety. She had given him no choice. He needed to make sure the other crew members had evacuated and made it to safety. But she had come back to him. So far, against all odds, she had always come back to him. 

Apart from that there was a faded leather-bound journal. He recognized her handwriting almost immediately. It was easy to spot. It was perfectly formed. He often joked with her about how she wrote better than a typewriter might. His breath was shaky as he opened it and laid back in her bed. The sheets still smelled like her. Kaidan began to read everything she had written down since the first beacon she had interacted with, back on Eden Prime, until slowly he drifted to sleep. 

Once again, his dreams slipped into familiar territory. Shepard straddled him, kissed him deeply. She rolled against him and he smiled into the kiss. Kaidan knew instinctively what that meant. He stood up, holding her until they got to the bed. Slipping down she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him to the bed. She slowly removed her N7 uniform. Kaidan smiled and followed her lead, removing his own. Soon enough she was standing before him and the sight of her still managed to destroy him. Her pale skin, scars from all her battles, curves perfectly enticing, eyes a deep blue that reminded him of the ocean back home, blonde hair tied back in a knot to show off her slender neck. He wanted her with the same veracity as every time before. Straddling him again, she kissed him once more. Kaidan felt her hands on his chest as he reached behind her and undid her hair, the lengths of it cascading around her. But he made the mistake of closing his eyes. When he reopened them he was alone. Not just alone but surrounded by darkness. It was quiet, and he suddenly heard a whisper. It sounded scared. Yet, it sounded like her. “Kaidan?” He looked into the nothingness. “I’m here.” 

What she said next shocked him from his sleep. “I’m so cold.” 

______ 

Everything was so dark. 

Emily knew in her gut she had to be dead. Yet, in trying to move, the pain that raced through her body made her feel more alive than ever. Her eyes flew open. Dark blue. Taking a deep breath in Emily cried out in pain. It was bad. Though, she had to wonder how she was still breathing at all. Looking around she found part of the problem. A jagged piece of metal from the wreckage was impaled through her. 

Carefully Emily tried to stand. She knew better than to remove the metal herself. That could just lead to bleeding out over slicing something internally. She stumbled. The pain raked through her again. Something in her right leg was broken. And possibly the ankle? Emily just knew that she couldn’t walk. She would have to crawl. The wreckage would make this even more difficult. So she crawled, blood slowly creeping from the wound on the back of her head. She would make it. After all, Emily Shepard made a promise she intended fully to keep. All she had to do was find a flare, perhaps? Certainly, people would be searching the wreckage for her. Unless they assumed her to be dead. 

Tears slowly stained her face. All of the things that had tried to kill her, all of the times she had managed to be shot, bones broken, she had gotten back up. Every time she told herself get back up. This was different. It was so much more difficult. Keep going. She focused on those words. Until finally, her thoughts switched. She whispered out loud, “Kaidan...” The tears renewed when she imagined him saying, “I’m here.” She started slowing her progress until she fell to the ground and lay there, grabbing at the dirt to stay awake. But she drifted off while openly sobbing. 

After it all, she was going to die here. 

______ 

It had been three days, and they were gathered in front of the wreckage of the citadel. Hundreds, possibly even thousands, Kaidan looked at the nameless faces in front of him and then glanced at her picture on display. He smiled faintly. “If only you could see how many people were here for you, Emily.” Kaidan stepped up to the podium. Everyone fell silent. It was almost eerie. 

“Commander Shepard, or as I knew her, Emily...” Already his voice was cracking, “was a remarkable woman. She was the best humanity had to offer. She was strong in the face of opposition. Never did she pass up a fight.” Kaidan thought of the last time they were in her apartment, her watching him cook. He fought back his sadness and instead laughed slightly. “But she wasn’t perfect. She was a terrible cook.” The Normandy crew laughed in the front row. “She would burn everything she touched. But even then, she also never backed away from trying. That was what she knew best. She knew how to keep going. And that carried into her military career from the beginning when she survived a thresher maw attack, and even before when she survived the slaver attack on her colony on Mindoir. She was...” Kaidan clutched to the podium. “She was a survivor. And, she will be missed.” Kaidan looked at her picture once again. “I loved you Shepard, and I would have followed you to the very end. I wish I would have.” 

Upon his silence, he stood there. He didn’t know what to do now. He couldn’t move. This still felt so wrong. Even now he was wrestling with his gut. She was only assumed dead. And though the wreckage behind him should be proof enough, it wasn’t enough for him. Then, as if on cue, a brilliant red flare streaked across the sky in the distance. Everyone began mumbling. Yet, Kaidan did not hesitate. He slipped into the pile of destruction, throwing what was in his way to the side with his biotics. 

His voice shouted as he ran, calling out her name, “Shepard?! Emily!” Getting closer to where the flare went off Kaidan slowed down to listen. “Emily! I’m here! Where are you?” 

Next, his heart dropped as he heard the voice of a ghost, shaky and pained. 

“Kaidan?” 

“I’m here. I’m here babe. Where are you?” 

“I’m so cold.” 

“Keep talking.” 

Frantically he was looking around until finally he spotted Shepard’s hand peeking out from underneath the rubble, a flare gun on the ground. He slid to the ground and focused his energy on what was burying her. As he lifted the scraps and threw them to the side, he was overcome with so many emotions. Emily lay there, her blonde hair matted with blood, everything about her looking so weak. Her right leg was destroyed. She had a piece of metal protruding from her abdomen. The wound looked infected. The hand that was pinned under all the weight looked crushed. But she was alive. He felt her pulse, and it was weak, nearly nonexistent. Without any hesitation he removed his jacket and covered her, scooping her up into his arms and taking off running. She needed help. Now. Her eyes cracked open. She smiled weakly. “Kaidan.” 

“I’ve got you.” And he was never letting go.


	2. Chapter 2

The first night was rough. Kaidan knew it would be. After all, when he found her, Emily was close to death. He had never seen so many people clear space for one person. Then again, Emily wasn’t just one person. Dr. Chakwas was at her side in seconds, working to stabilize her with what little they had there. 

They moved her to the Normandy shortly after they felt she was safe to move again. 

Kaidan carried her the entire distance. 

He couldn’t help but notice she was rail thin. It made sense. She had gone days without food. She was malnourished. The way her face sank in under her cheekbones, the shadows under her eyes. He had been so happy to find her that he hadn’t noticed the details at first. They lay her on the bed in the captain’s quarters. They thought making her comfortable could be just as important as medical care, Chakwas moving a good bit of her equipment up into the cabin. She was in and out of sleep the entire night. Awake she wasn’t aware, and when she slept, she had nightmares. When she slept was the roughest part. The nightmares were bad enough to trigger her biotics. 

Kaidan had to use his to try and contain the damage she could create with hers. Her eyes would fly open, her screams would echo against the walls of the cabin. The fact that Kaidan was helpless to help her killed him more than anything. The only thing he could do was clean away the tears running down when she would stop and wake up. She would look around, almost blindly. She would call out different names, though mostly it was his. “Kaidan?” He would answer every time, but it was like she was somewhere else, trapped. She couldn’t hear him. He couldn’t get through to her. He would try anyway. 

“Kaidan?” 

“Emily, I’m here.” 

“I need help.” 

This time he was hopeful that she heard him. She seemed to respond to him. But the next thing she said destroyed his hopes. “Please someone, anyone, help me. Help me. I need your help.... please.” Her last plea was almost a mewl. Kaidan had never heard her voice sound like that. He had never heard fear in her voice, only strength. Whatever she was fighting, it was bad. 

_______ 

Emily had been trapped here for some time now. She was trapped in darkness. It was cold. The only thing she could see were outlines of people. She had been here before, but she had always woken up. This time she wasn’t. And it was different. It wasn’t just the boy that she had failed to save. It was everyone, chasing her, trying to hurt her like she had let them be hurt. 

The worst was easily Thane. 

He would hide in the darkness, reciting a very specific memory. One that she knew all too well. He had told it to her once. It would always end with her telling him to live with her tonight. And then he would step from the shadows and drive a sword straight through her. Others were colonists that she couldn’t save from the Thorian. They would gun her down without little thought. And Ashley...she would rip Shepard apart. The bombs didn’t kill her. The geth got to her first. Emily always had a feeling that was the case. And the little boy? He would watch from above as the reapers destroyed her. There were so many others, each time jolted to a new scene by the same sound. An overwhelmingly loud noise that deafened her. Reapers. The red light blinding her. 

Emily stopped trying to run, stopped trying to fight. She accepted her fate. She wouldn’t avoid death. It was what she deserved for failing so very many. But there was one face she wanted to see every time and never did. Kaidan. She knew she had seen him, but she couldn’t remember it. This prison had her trapped with no means to escape. 

_______ 

By day four, Jack had to come in to start taking shifts. Kaidan needed a relief, and as much as he hated to leave Emily’s side, he needed sleep as well. Heading to the crew’s quarters he stopped at the wall and angrily he grabbed his gun and began hitting Emily’s name on the wall with the butt of his rifle until the plaque saying Commander Shepard cracked and fell to the floor. 

Garrus had come running around the corner to see what the disturbance was but came to a still when he saw Kaidan on his knees holding the broken plaque, crying. Garrus cleared his throat. 

Kaidan looked unphased and just stared blankly ahead. 

“She wouldn’t let me go with her, Garrus. She pushed me away. If... if I had she might be fine. We might not be here. She wouldn’t be... she wouldn’t be better off dead. She isn’t okay and I can’t help her. I could have helped her when it would have made a difference.” Kaidan punched the wall, the wall unmoving and Garrus had to guess a few fractures, but Kaidan seemed unphased. “I love her. And I failed her. And now she might never be okay.” 

Garrus let him say what he needed to say before he reached down to take the gun. Next, he leaned again the wall and slid down so that he sat beside his friend. He had never been good at improving someone emotions, but he was embarrassed to say his conversations with Tali had helped, slightly. 

“You didn’t fail her. You followed orders given to you from your superior officer. You did all that you could. Shepard knew that if you went with her with your injuries you wouldn’t have made it. She had already lost so many soldiers under her. She didn’t want you to be on that list as well, regardless of her physical relations with you. And think of everything she has been through. This is no different. She’s a fighter, and she will fight her way out of this.” 

Garrus awkwardly placed a hand on Kaidan’s shoulder, which made Kaidan laugh. 

Smiling weakly, Garrus had to admit, “Okay perhaps that was a bit much coming from me.” 

Kaidan shook his head. 

“No, it was just what I needed, thank you.” 

“If you want to thank me, before you get some sleep, take a shower. You smell worse than a krogan when they take the armor off. I’m sure that isn’t how you want Shepard to see you, or smell you, when she comes to.” He patted on Kaidan on the back before getting up, Kaidan laughing a bit and getting up as well. Thankfully, Garrus noted, to the showers.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaidan had grown accustomed to this lifestyle. 

The Normandy crew was adrift, with nowhere to go. The things that they had seen in the past three months were some of the most beautiful. Joker set courses for all the things that everyone had wanted to see but were never able to make time for. And they had just e planet he had always wanted to explore. It was a planet that was mostly water with only a few true sizeable continents. Over the water was a hazy chemical that reacted with the oxygen and lit the water up with beautiful reds and oranges. It looked like a never-ending sunset. The rest of the crew had stayed onboard for the visit. It was just him and the world, and in that moment, he had never felt so alone while looking at something so beautiful. Well, with one exception. 

He pressed the button for the elevator when he was back on the ship. Stepping into it, Kaidan felt like he was trapped. And in a way, he was. He was trapped in the never-ending wait of hearing Emily speak to him again. He was trapped in the fact that she was alive, so he couldn’t move on. 

When the captain’s quarters opened, he felt his heart sink like it had so many times before. Emily lay in the same position. She looked like a ghost, like death was gripping onto her with one hand. Her skin was so pale it almost seemed translucent, only making the shadows that collected near her collarbones more pronounced. Her blonde hair had only kept growing. Her hair framed her face, most of it going into a braid that he assumed Liara had done. It was down to her waist. Kaidan smiled. She would have never allowed for her hair to grow so long if she were awake. Kaidan could see her eyes occasionally move behind the lids, letting him know she was dreaming. Her lips were barely parted to allow for the tube Chakwas had for some purpose unknown to him. She looked so...breakable. 

Kaidan sat down next to her and took her hand into his, cold and lifeless feeling against his own warmth. He cleared his throat a bit. “Shepard...” 

This was growing to be very draining on him emotionally. 

_____ 

Emily had sat in the darkness for so long. 

It was driving her mad. 

The visions had finally stopped, the voices more or less ceased, but there was something worse about this newfound environment. Emily told herself she wouldn’t cry. She told herself that this was just another test. She held her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth slowly. 

“Shepard...” 

Emily startled and stood in the darkness. She looked around her frantically, expecting another ghost to appear from the darkness. In her fear she began to cry. “Please, just stop. Leave me alone!” She shouted into the darkness. But then, she realized it wasn’t the voice of a ghost as it echoed around her again. “Shepard...” She started running, trying to find the source. “Kaidan!” 

_____ 

Kaidan observed her as he said her name and saw an increase in eye movement. Was she...? responding to him? Could she hear him? He squeezed her hand. That would be too good to be true, he knew. But he had to try anyway, right? As much as he didn’t want to feel the disappointment rush over him in a tidal wave again, he had to try. If there was a shot, he had to try. Chakwas said that maybe she was trapped. 

He leaned over her and whispered, “Shepard? Emily? Can you hear me?” 

_____ 

“Can you hear me?” 

Emily was crying frantically. “Kaidan! I can hear you. Please, help me!” She searched frantically but saw nothing. It was all still...nothing. 

_____ 

Kaidan felt his heart drop when he looked down at her again and saw tears rolling down her cheek. Something was wrong. She was not okay. Wherever she was in her mind, it couldn’t be good. He watched her heart rate pick up rapidly on the monitor over her bed. She wasn’t okay. But this was also the most activity she had shown since the beginning. 

It only took moments after this for Chakwas to arrive off the elevator. 

“Kaidan! Did you do something?” 

“No, doc. I was just talking to her. And then this started.” 

“Keep talking to her. She is responding to outside stimuli. I might be able to wake her. Keep engaging with her, please.” 

Kaidan watched as Chakwas very quickly began opening a bag and plugging in charges. She was going to try and use an electrical shock to snap her out of it. Kaidan ran his thumb along Emily’s hand as he spoke to her again. “I need you to try and follow my voice if you can hear me Emily.” Chakwas asked him to clear, so he let go of her hand but kept talking to her. 

_____ 

“I’m trying Kaidan. I can’t though. There is nowhere to go.” 

Her breathing was growing erratic, panicked. 

“Emily, I love you. So much. Please. I want to see you again.” 

Emily let out a cry. She was frustrated, angry, and overwhelmingly sad. She was broken. She knew as much. There was no escaping this. 

_____ 

Kaidan held his breath as the doc placed the paddles and sent a shock through Emily’s body. When there was no response from Emily, the voltage was increased. Still nothing. Kaidan watched as she continued increasing the voltage. He looked away as the increasing currents shook Emily’s body, her back arching so much it seemed like it would break. And yet, after the fifth and last attempt, Kaidan heard something that sent a swell of emotions through him. 

Turning, he saw Emily frantically pulling the tube from her mouth as Chakwas grabbed the bin for her to be sick in if needed. Chakwas held a hand to her face and Emily clung to it. It seemed to help ground her. Emily tried to speak, and her voice cracked. Chakwas handed her water and watched her gulp it down. Kaidan bit down at her next question. 

“Kaidan...is he...is he here? Is he alive?” 

Chakwas smiled and nodded in his direction. 

Slowly understanding, Emily turned to look in his direction. Her eyes pierced through him, that same beautiful ocean looking up at him. She smiled weakly. Tears threatened to escape her. “I heard you. I heard your voice with the others. I was so worried...that I failed you as well.” Kaidan sat on the edge of the bed opposite her but she made no hesitation in engulfing him in a hug. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair, as if she was thinking if she let go, he would disappear. He placed a hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her neck, cradling her. Laying a kiss on her forehead he smiled. “It’d take a lot more than what we went through to keep me from you.” 

Chakwas cleared her throat. 

“I am sorry for interrupting, believe me. But I need to do a physical exam on Shepard. If you can give us just a bit of time, I am sure she will find you afterwards.” 

Kaidan nodded in understanding. 

He whispered three small words before he let go. 

“I love you.” 

She smiled at him, and for the first time in quite a while, he was able to breathe much easier. Even as he stepped onto the elevator Kaidan nearly felt weightless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay! But here is more, and with all of the gratuitous smut one could want.

It had been weeks since she had returned to the land of the living, and Kaidan had only managed to steal small moments of Shepard’s time. One day he had gone to her cabin to bring her some breakfast only for Liara to join him in the elevator, eager to see her friend up and moving once more. Another time he went to visit her, Joker was sitting by her bed. Then there was the time he visited her late into the night, assuming no one else would be up, only to be met by Chakwas measuring her vitals once again. Eventually, Kaidan had resigned himself to wait. He waited for her to come back this long. The fact that she was up and moving was enough to comfort him. 

He was in his usual favorite spot, observing the never-ending galaxy before him and remembering his place within it. Hearing the door open Kaidan didn’t bother turning around. Jack had started visiting the spot frequently. Though she would never admit it, Kaidan had the suspicion she just wanted the company. He didn’t bother turning around. Instead, he knew the snarky comments were coming, so he kept his forehead rested on his forearm against the glass. 

Kaidan jumped a bit though when a familiar, rich velvet voice cut through the silence. “Alenko.” 

Turning around, he couldn’t help but smile at Shepard. It was comforting to see her in this way. Her blonde hair was pulled back away from her face, tightly braided and wrapped up. Her pale skin had regained that regained that rosiness in her cheeks. Her eyes lit up when they made contact with his, beautiful blue oceans with long delicate lashes. One corner of those lips curled up, a smirk playing across her face. She was leaning against the door, which he noticed was locked, her arms crossed in front of her. To complete the look, she was wearing her casuals, down to the boots. She looked every bit the Commander that she once was. 

Breaking his gaze with her looked once again at the keypad displaying the locked signal. One brow arched, Kaidan cleared his throat. “Shepard....Commander.” 

“Don’t get too excited Major. It’s just that...every time you’ve visited me, you seemed upset when someone else showed up...or was already there. And then you stopped visiting altogether, so here I am. I just wanted to make sure that this time we weren’t interrupted.” Uncrossing her arms, she moved to stand next to him, looking out the window. Kaidan noticed how she still walked with perfect military posture. As she looked out the window, he stepped back a step to examine her. He was happy to see that she had gained the weight back for the most part. She looked strong. Healthy. 

Kaidan couldn’t hide his smile anymore as her hand reached out blindly and found his instantly, lacing her fingers through his. His thumb stroked the back of her hand. This felt so right, simply standing here in quiet, but together. As she looked out at the stars, she tilted her head to the side, exposing the length of her neck to him. “What was that perfect description you used once?” Kaidan’s smile turned to a smirk as he knew what she was about to say, seeing the smile playing at her lips. “Oh, that’s right.” She paused momentarily, putting a serious face on and giving her best impression of him, “Big Place.” 

“You know Shepard...” She cleared her throat at the way he addressed her, and he corrected himself, “Commander?” She nodded, and he softly chuckled as he turned her hand out and faced her, his own fingers tracing the lines of her palm softly. “Fine then, Commander, your impression of me has gotten rusty. Next time you shouldn’t wait so long to come back.” 

“Well...” He watched as she made a face as though what she said next was nonchalant, “...when you save the universe, you tend to earn as long of a nap as you want, I think.” They laughed together in unison, before coming to a quiet again. Kaidan became aware that his hand was still tracing the same path on her palm. Every time he traced the lines, it was like an electric current ran through him. It finally hit him that he was touching her, in a way that only he was allowed. Slowly, he brought her hand to his mouth, softly kissing the tip of each finger before resting her open palm against his heart. 

Emily nearly felt herself shudder as his lips met her skin, even though it was something as small as her fingertips. When he rested her hand against his heart, she could feel the strength of it. The way he looked at her in that moment said what she already knew. Even after all this time...he loved her. She was all that he needed in life, just like he was all that she needed. Keeping her palm on his chest she closed the space between them and wrapped her free hand around the back of his neck. The kiss was soft at first but the second that she parted her lips, he deepened the kiss. They parted for air occasionally, panting before crashing back together, moans vibrating from both. 

With a small yelp of surprise from Emily, Kaidan pushed her up against the glass as his hands wrapped around her legs and lifted her up. Emily instinctively wrapped them around him to hold herself up. It was only then that Kaidan broke the kiss and looked at her. She felt her chest rising and falling dramatically, waiting for him eagerly to continue. Yet, he just kept looking at her, as if afraid she’d disappear if he blinked. “You’re still so...perfect.” She felt herself shiver as the callouses of his hand grazed her cheek. 

He hoisted her up a bit higher and busies himself with unbuttoning her casuals, kissing and licking the new skin exposed to him. She helped him remove her shirt. He threw it behind him with little care. In fact the way that he acted she felt like she was the only thing he cared about in existence. Kaidan set her down on the chaise in the center of the room and she watched he gently took off her boots and socks before he kissed down her chest and stomach, unbuttoning her pants and peeling them off. She felt the heat of his gaze as he looked at her hungrily, bared before him in nothing more than her undergarments. Biting her lower lip, her hands reached around to her back and removed her bra. Before she knew it Kaidan was hovering over her, hand on one of her breasts, mouth on the other. Emily couldn’t help but cry out. She felt her hips buck up to meet him. His mouth and tongue teased and sucked at her nipple, hardened from the pleasure she felt, while he rolled the other between his fingers. He did this relentlessly, until she could feel herself wet with arousal. 

She felt his hand leave her chest and trail down her stomach, finding the band of her underwear and continuing further down until she cried out once again. But this time, she cried out his name. It had been so long since she had felt any pleasure, so the intensity was so much more. She felt his fingers on her clit, quickly finding a pace that was perfect and he continued to kiss and suck at her breasts. She could feel herself building, losing herself in the feeling of him. Right when she was on the brink of release, two of his fingers slipped inside of her, his thumb continuing the nearly torturous rhythm against her clit. Emily threw her head back, her eyes rolling as she released. Crying out, “Oh my god, Kaidan....yes. Oh fuck...fuck me...” Kaidan did not relent though, and she felt her legs beginning to shake as he kept pulsating his fingers inside of her and against her. Emily was about to shout out more as Kaidan silenced her by kissing her, cumming to him once more. 

Kaidan asked her in a serious tone before moving, “Are you alright?” 

Emily struggled to answer him between her pants. “I am more than alright.” 

“Good, because I am not done.” 

Emily watched as he removed his fingers from her and licked her arousal from them. Impatient, he ripped at the drenched fabric of her underwear. It was short work. Once more, Kaidan nipped down her neck and chest before moving down, this time focusing his tongue on her clit. Emily ran her hands through his hair before pulling in response and thrusting herself towards him to give him better access. She felt his hands grab her ass and pull her towards him, holding her there as her legs shook from the sheer pleasure she felt. Kaidan quickly adjusted his hands so that his arm was now holding her in place, his other hand free to thrust his fingers inside of her repeatedly as his tongue tortured her. 

Amid it all, Emily realized this was half a year’s worth of built up frustration and separation he was trying to make up for. Somehow his eagerness to please her aroused her even more. She startled for a second when he lifted her up. She nearly purred, “I forgot how strong you were.” He sat down and slowly leaned back, not once breaking his focus. But now Emily was sitting on his face, his hands freely roaming the curves of her body. They palmed her breasts and kneaded her ass. Emily grinded against his face, moaning at the way his tongue felt on her and inside of her. 

There was something missing though. She wanted him the way that he was having her. Quickly she pulled away to flip herself around. Emily could see his cock straining against his casuals. Removing the belt first, she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. She was rewarded by his cock springing free. She grabbed it firmly and she felt Kaidan’s pace stop briefly before continuing. Happily, she ran her tongue over the tip before taking more and more of him into her mouth. It had always taken effort to take all of him in, and this time was no exception. To make up for it, as he moved up and down his cock with her mouth, she slid her hand up and down as well. Finally, he paused. 

“Oh fuck. I've missed you Shepard.” He thrust his hips up at this, taking Emily by surprise. He thrust again. “That’s right Shepard...choke on me. Nothing is sexier than the sound you make when you do.” This spurred Emily on, and she began deep throating him. Kaidan’s fingers were inside of her again, but this time to lubricate them. His voice rang out, this time with pride. “You are wetter than I’ve ever seen before, Shepard. Your perfect little cunt is nearly dripping for me.” Soon he resumed licking and sucking on her as his fingers began to explore her ass, her moans muffled by his cock in her mouth. Soon though she couldn’t focus on both. The pleasure she felt was too much. Her hand kept moving up and down the length of him while her moans filled the room. She could feel her own arousal working down her legs as she approached her release. Soon her moans turned once again into panting, his fingers now working their way into her ass as he continued to lick and suck on her clit. 

Once again relentless, Kaidan kept up his punishing rhythm until she was breathless and nearly crying as she pushed the words out, “I'm cumming Kaidan...Kaidan...oh my god!” She collapsed on top of him as he gently rubbed circles into her legs, trying to soothe her. Once she had calmed down, he gave a command that sent chills down her spine. “Stand up and press yourself against the glass.” 

He made sure to help her up so she wouldn’t stumble, and Emily did as she was told. Soon, he was behind her, removing his boots, pants, and shirt. Pressing himself to her back, Emily felt Kaidan’s cock pressed up against her as well. “Do you want me to fuck you, Shepard? It’d be a shame to waste such a wet cunt, wouldn’t you say?” Emily felt him take down her hair as she nodded yes. It spilled down her back before he wrapped his hand in the blonde tendrils and pulled back. The movement made her arch her back and stick her ass out. Gentle at first, he lined himself with her and Emily felt him enter her, inch by delicious inch. Once he filled her, Emily rocked back to try and gain some friction. He chuckled softly, denying her, before taking her by surprising and rocking into her. 

Soon they found the perfect tempo, rough and hard. Emily would shout out a litany of profanity while Kaidan would moan out her name. He was entranced by her reflection in the window. The look on her face when he filled her was intoxicating. Emily focused on how good he felt. Soon, her back still to him, Kaidan hooked his hands under her legs and lifted her up, spreading them while he impaled her. Roughly, he instructed, “Touch yourself while I fuck you, Commander.” She did as she was told, bringing on new waves of sensation as his cock was repeatedly buried within her. Soon they chased their release together, and as she came he emptied himself into her. 

Gently, he let her down so that her feet touched the ground, burying his face into her neck, laying kisses before whispering, “I love you, Shepard.” Turning to face Kaidan, Emily kissed him before whispering back, “And I love you too, Alenko. Always have, always will.” Kaidan suddenly remembered, he had something he had been meaning to give her and hadn't gotten the chance yet. He smiled warmly at the thought. She saw and arched a brow. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking about you."


End file.
